


Compromise

by chelseacatz6



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gen, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseacatz6/pseuds/chelseacatz6
Summary: "It looks as though Ballora is sleeping. Better wake her up with a controlled shock."I scoff. "Yeah, right."
Kudos: 29





	Compromise

The mechanical voice pleasantly remarks "It looks as though Ballora is sleeping. Better wake her up with a controlled shock." The green button with a lightning bolt printed on it lights up, inviting me to press it. I peer through the foggy window, but no animatronic can be seen.

It's only my first day, yet I regret ever noticing the 'Help Wanted' ad for Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. The idea of renting animatronics to kids is a little weird, but they needed 'someone without much skill', so I figured I had a good chance. This job was just supposed to be routine maintenance, not electrocuting robots so that they'll dance.

The guide presses me again. "Help her along with a controlled shock."

I scoff. "Yeah, right." Everyone knows the rumors about the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant chain, the animatronic animals that 'came to life' at night and ate the security guards. Even though Circus Baby's is just a sister location, I definitely don't want to anger one of its inhabitants.

Instead, I examine the room for other options. In the dingy walls are three maintenance vents, leading to each rentable animatronic and the elevator back up to the main store. However, all three of the vents are sealed and don't seem to have keyholes. They must have to be unlocked electronically.

It's then that I remember the key ring I was given "for emergencies only". There must be another way to get into Ballora's gallery. I touch the wall closest to her window, feeling for hidden seams. "Aha!" There's a door blended into the dull gray paint with a convenient handle and slot. The ring only has four keys, so it doesn't take long to find the one I need. Before I can lose courage, I turn the key until a solid click rings out, then step through.

Despite the lights being on, I need to turn on my flashlight to see more than a few feet from me. I shine it on the whole room, but Ballora is nowhere to be found.

"It seems that you've wandered into a restricted area." The robotic guide's voice blares out deafeningly in the empty room.

Panicked, I fumble with the flashlight, almost dropping it. When the only safe beacon remains in my hand, I sigh in relief. Before it has a chance to speak again, I hear the soft shh of the door closing behind me.

The manmade menace continues "In order to ensure your safety, please proceed back through the door and continue work as normal."

This time, I'm prepared and don't startle. I try the door – still unlocked. At least I won't be trapped if something happens. I lean against the cool wall for a moment, preparing to face the darkness. Then, I step away from escape.

Even after another sweep, I don't see anything. Maybe I just can't find her because she's broken and hidden in some shadowy corner. Maintenance on these animatronics is my job, so I would be responsible if a malfunction went unnoticed. With my own thoughts reaffirming me, I start around the perimeter of the room.

It quickly becomes obvious how enormous this space is. Since Ballora is supposed to be a ballerina, she must need a lot of room to dance. Eventually, I encounter the left wall. I shine my light into the blackest part of the corner, but not even a cobweb reveals itself. Sighing, I turn and start going along the next section.

Before I get very far, faint music floats through the air. I look around, but no one is there. "H-hello?" My voice echoes hollowly. I briefly consider continuing, but the elevator out of here suddenly seems very appealing. I walk back towards where I think the door is, nerves quickening my steps.

The closer I get to salvation, the louder the music gets. It spurs me into speed-walking, then jogging. Despite my best efforts, my breath huffs out in terrified pants. Finally, the door appears, its drab appearance looking like a beautiful work of art. I slow down, controlling my breathing. The sound is pleasant, really. Like a child's music box, inviting me to play.

The exit is within arm's reach when the music stops. Dread immediately builds. Without moving, I know she's behind me. I slowly spin and lift my light.

Even expecting it, her appearance makes me jump. Ballora looks almost like a doll, porcelain skin and rosy cheeks. She even has a tutu and ballet slippers. To a child, she must be just some big toy. But as an adult, I'm at the perfect height to gaze into her empty, soulless eyes.

She doesn't make an immediate move to kill me, so I try to convince her not to. "Ballora! I w-was actually looking for you." I wince at the stutter, but she remains a statue. I go on. "I, uh, know you probably hate those 'controlled shocks', so I wanted to help you. There's got to be some way for us to both get what we want." As I talk, creaking and clicking sounds echo from the other side of the room.

"I'm probably not the first maintenance worker to come through here. You must feel awful a-after all of this pain – no one ever cares about what you want." I pause, taking a second to calm my voice. "So, here's my proposal: as long as I work here, instead of zapping you or the other animatronics, I will assume you're working fine unless you tell me otherwise."

I wait to see if my speech has garnered any reaction. Ballora's eyes remain vacantly ahead, but her head tilts slightly. Behind her, spideresque figures crawl towards us.

I gulp, faltering. "Ah, um, I can see that you're considering my offer, so I will just go on with my shift." I slowly back away, watching the grinning mannequins creeping along the floor. "If you could, uh, just give me some sort of sign – a thumbs up or something – tomorrow, then I would know that you're ready to work and I wouldn't have to 'encourage' you, like they want."

Ballora continues to stare blankly.

I cautiously turn around and reach for the handle. My clammy hands fumble to turn it and I have to put my flashlight away. Suddenly, a force slams into my back. I choke as the floor rushes towards me. The world goes dark.


End file.
